


The Good Side

by kugure



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: He sympathized, know that he hadn’t just gone and ran off and completely forgotten about him. And he recognized that he was getting to do all this stuff and it was probably easier for him than it was for the other. And he apologized, he wished that this wasn’t the way things were going down and he was really sorry. Because at the end of the day It didn’t end in some crazy epic spat. It just fell apart and those are the saddest ones sometimes. It was an apology. He never want to put anyone through that kind of pain.—Drabble anthology of my personal view about Aomine and Kagami.





	1. Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Troye Sivan's The Good Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under 25.000 miles is still not too far.

Kagami sighed. And Aomine caught that. Clear through his phone.

“What are you sighing for?” Aomine asked.

“Nothing,” Kagami answered, too fast.

Aomine fixed his phone so that he could hear Kagami better. “Seriously, Bakagami.”

Kagami sighed again. “It’s tiring, Aomine. I’m tired,” he finally explained. “I miss you so bad but we’re too far away and I can’t even touch you.”

Aomine didn’t say anything for a while. He missed his boyfriend too. And it hurt. A lot.

“You know, Kagami,” he spoke, “no matter the place, we aren’t further than  25.000 miles apart. And every places less than 25.000 miles is still reachable.”

“And why is that?” Kagami asked. Aomine caught confused tone in his voice.

“Because 25.000 miles is Earth’s circumference, silly. Everywhere inside that range is still reachable.”

Silent. And then Kagami laughed. “I’m impressed you know about Earth’s circumference.”

Aomine chuckled. “I’m not that stupid, you know. Anyway,” he added, “we’re only around 5.000 miles apart. No big deal. We still can see each other every summer. Please bear with it.”

Aomine might be couldn’t see Kagami, but he was sure that the redhead was smiling right now.

“I will.”


	2. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of your name from the person you love.

Aomine loves calling Kagami’s name.

“Taiga.”

“Yeah? What?”

“Nothing. Just wanna call.”

Aomine loves the feel of that name in his mouth.

“Taiga. Taiga. Taiga.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

People will assume that Kagami must finds it annoying, being called over and over again without particular reason, but no. Kagami doesn’t find it annoying at all.

Because he loves the sound of his name in Aomine’s voice. His favorite sound ever.


	3. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this was the thing Kagami felt afraid the most about coming back to Japan. His past. Especially the past about Aomine and him.

_It had been years_ , what was Kagami’s first thought after he stepped out of his new apartment.  _Ten years_ , he thought again,  _since the last time I stepped on Japan_. And to be honest, Kagami felt a bit awkward walking in a new environment as it had been too long.

Kagami decided to move back to Japan after his father got married again. Not because he didn’t like his step-mother, it was because he finally could feel relieved since there was someone who would take care of his father if he was away. Kagami didn’t have to worry much, and Kagami always liked living in Japan anyway, so there he moved.

He had just arrived for hours of flight and then spent the next few hours being asleep like a log due to jetlag, and now, a day after, when he had woken up, he felt so very hungry. But since he was still too lazy to cook by himself (his cooking utensils were still packed inside a box somewhere), he decided to just go out and found something to eat.

Shortly, Kagami found a family restaurant and without hesitating, Kagami entered. He was just done ordering food for a whole troop when someone with a very familiar voice called him.

“Kagami?”

It didn’t take long for Kagami to recognize who that was.

“Kiyoshi!” he greeted back and after exchanging huge grin and a hug, the older guy took a seat in front of Kagami.

“Oh God, it’s been so many years,” Kiyoshi said, chuckling a little. He still had the same friendly face, just older, and also the same carefree aura around him. “How long you’ve been back?”

“Two days ago, I guess,” Kagami answered. “I moved here. My apartment is around. It’s so nice to see you again.”

“Yes, yes. Nice to have you back again, Kagami.”

Their conversation got paused when the waitress collected Kiyoshi’s order, and after that, Kiyoshi happily continued.

“You look great! You doing well?”

Kagami nodded. “Pretty much. I’m a chef now and I got a job in a restaurant near Seirin area actually, starting next week. How about you?”

“Fine. Very fine,” Kiyoshi answered. “You still play basketball?”

At that question, Kagami and Kiyoshi exchanged look, and then both bursted into laughter.

“Of course I still play,” Kagami finally answered when he somehow managed to control his laughter.

“My bad. I should’ve known,” Kiyoshi responded, and then paused a bit before he started again, “Actually, I’m meeting Aomine after this for a little match.”

Kiyoshi’s tone changed a bit now, and Kagami’s laughter completely died in his throat. Though, he still managed to form a smile, so he didn’t look too… awkward. Kiyoshi didn’t offer him to come with him,  _yet_. But dropping Aomine’s name so casually like that, it felt like Kiyoshi had been wanting to do that since the very beginning.

To be honest,  _this_  was the thing Kagami felt afraid the most about coming back to Japan.  _His past_. Especially the past about Aomine and him.

Everyone in their circle knew that they were dating. Everyone knew that the break up wasn’t the prettiest break up. And even though Kagami was the one who asked to break up, around a year after he left Japan, until now, he hadn’t really moved on. He didn’t even remember why he wanted to break up with Aomine back then. Maybe something about being in a long distance relationship. It didn’t really matter now.

“Oh,” was Kagami’s first respond after his brain did a flashback over his memories with Aomine back then. Did he still have the same smug grin? Did his eyes still the same beautiful shade of deep blue? But then the questions stopped there as he realized something. “Are you and Aomine…?” Kagami couldn’t continue the question though. It got stuck in his throat somehow.

Kiyoshi chuckled and shook his head. “No, we’re not dating,” he answered the unspoken question, and Kagami felt a bit relief. “But he’s a policeman and I’m a firefighter so we meet a lot during our job and somehow we become close.”

“Aomine is a policeman?” Kagami asked, a bit disbelief.

Kiyoshi gave him a firm nod. “And he’s very good at being one. His career is amazing and I won’t be very surprised if he lead the whole Tokyo operation in the next to years,” Kiyoshi elaborated. “But despite all that, he’s still the dork he always is. Talk to animals with that soft voice or challenge someone into donut-eating competition during patrol. Silly.”

Kagami knew Kiyoshi just wanted to update him, but hearing something about someone you used to know very well from someone else was kind of hurt. Kagami knew Aomine talked softly to animals. It had been his habit since back then. He knew Aomine was a dork. A silly guy. And he could imagine Aomine challenged someone into something so silly pretty easily. But hearing it all from Kiyoshi made him feel jealous. Kiyoshi wasn’t even close to Aomine back then. But now, he was the one who knew all about Aomine silliness.  _The one who Aomine asked to play one on one with._

 _Damn. It hurts so fucking much_.

“Glad to know that he’s doing well,” Kagami managed to respond. Kagami shouldn’t play victim here. He was the one who broke Aomine’s heart. He deserved this. He shouldn’t feel jealous.

Kagami didn’t know whether Kiyoshi could feel his bitter tone or not, but he was glad that Kiyoshi changed the topic. The food arrived and they had casual talking about their life in general, how was it in America, and Kiyoshi even made Kagami laughed too hard when he told him the funny story during work.

After they both finished their lunch and paid, they walked out from the restaurant and Kiyoshi stopped Kagami before Kagami headed home.

“How about you come with me to see Aomine?”

Here the offer finally spoken.

“Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Nonsense,” Kiyoshi responded with a warm smile, and dragged Kagami with him before he could protest further. And Kiyoshi was still bigger than him, and stronger as well since he could drag Kagami easily. Or maybe it was only because Kagami was a weak person and deep down, he wanted to see Aomine again.

It appeared that the basketball court wasn’t very far from the restaurant. Fifteen minutes walk and they were there. Kagami’s eyes widened when he saw Aomine there, playing by himself. His movement was still as smooth as ever. Still as amazing.

“He’s still very good at it,” Kiyoshi said, as if he was reading Kagami’s mind.

Kagami could only nod.

But then he almost had a heart attack when Kiyoshi suddenly called Aomine’s name to get the bluenette’s attention and  _fucking dammit Kagami wasn’t ready._

It felt like a slow motion for Kagami. How Aomine landed back on the ground after a dunk and he turned around, his blue eyes still so intense over his concentration earlier, but got softened when he saw Kiyoshi, and quickly widened when met Kagami’s eyes.

Kagami gulped as he felt shiver ran down his spine over the eye contact. But he didn’t look away. Turned out Aomine’s eyes were still as beautiful as ever.

Aomine didn’t say anything. He just stared, and Kagami expected an angry yell or a curse soonest, but the next thing happened was,  _Aomine smiled_ , so bright and mesmerizing and it made Kagami’s breath hitched as his heart skipped a beat.

“Taiga,” he called, and Kagami felt like melted to the ground. “Long time no see.”

It took a moment before Kagami could answer after he regained his composure. “Yeah,” he said, reciprocated the smile. “Long time no see, Daiki.”

And in that exact moment, Kagami knew that he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice; he wouldn’t let Aomine go or walk away from him ever again.


	4. The One That Got Away

Kagami would be lying if he said that it wasn’t awkward. Because it was sure so very  _awkward_. Well, Kagami still could hold a normal conversation with everyone else, but he definitely avoiding eye contact and tried not to touch Aomine as much as possible.

Even though he actually very much wanted to get lost in Aomine’s eyes like back then. Wanted to touch and hold him like back then.

But he couldn’t do that now.

Hell, he wasn’t even sure whether he was allowed to be in the same vicinity with Aomine. Not sure whether he was allowed to listen to his voice. To listen to his laughter. To watch the way his eyes wrinkled a little whenever he chuckled.

“It’s really nice to see you again, Kagamin. You should come visit us more often,” Momoi said. And Kagami gave her a soft chuckle as he stood up from where he sat down and picked up his bag. His flight was in three hours so he better got going now.

“I will, I will,” he said, but he was sure that everyone knew he didn’t really mean it. After all, Kagami had been back in Japan for a week only and he didn’t bother to tell anyone that he was here, until Kuroko spotted him outside Maji Burger yesterday and gave him the most painful ignite punch he ever received, being furious, and made him meet everyone.

Including Aomine Daiki. His ex-boyfriend. The man he still loved even until now. The man whom heart he broke because he was stupid. The one that got away. And because of that, he didn’t only lose a lover, but also the  _best_ best friend.

When he was in long distance relationship with Aomine before, he made sure he came back to Japan twice a year at least. But after he broke up, he avoided Japan like a plague. As Aomine refused to talk to him anymore—and he didn’t blame him for that—so he thought there was no reason for him to go back to Japan, when his  _home_  rejected him.

But last month, he was missing Japan so much and he wanted to go back. And he finally decided to buy the plane ticket from LA to Tokyo, and promised himself that he wouldn’t let anyone know.

Though obviously, his plan failed. He didn’t know whether he needed to curse Kuroko or thank him—since he spotted him—and that made him see Aomine again after  _months_.

“Have a safe flight, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, stood up as well. “Promise me you’re going to tell me next time you visit.”

Kagami grinned, reached for Kuroko to give him a tight hug. Kuroko was still as small as ever, still fit against Kagami’s body like back then. When he released Kuroko, Momoi tackled him into a very tight hug.

“Stay in contact, Kagamin,” she said against his chest and Kagami patted her hair.

“Of course,” he said. If a hammer would hit him everytime he lied, he would have a concussion by now.  _But still_.

When Kagami released Momoi, his gaze found Aomine and even though the urge to hug him was too much, because Kagami  _missed him so much_ , he still avoided his gaze and opted to just pat him on his shoulder lightly.

“See you later,” he said, and even though it was actually meant to Aomine only, he made sure that it sounded like he meant it for everyone as well.

Kuroko and Momoi waved their hand at him, but Kagami already turned around and walked away before he could see what kind of expression Aomine wore at that moment.


	5. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distance helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 drabble I already posted before in Ao3:
> 
> [Jar of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922183)
> 
> [Another One That Got Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681545)
> 
> [3.A.M](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097510w)

The distance helped. 

It eased his broken heart, and made him think that he was strong enough to move on. Even though Kagami still saw him regularly on his SNS feed, talked about life like he was happy and unperturbed about his own broken heart–seeing him in SNS always made Kagami smiled. Because he knew that Aomine was fine then. 

Everytime Kagami saw Aomine’s name in his feed, and he talked about something silly and sounded happy, it made Kagami felt less guilty about hurting him, made him easier to forgive himself. The guilt wouldn’t fully gone, he knew that, but it made him easier to cope. Aomine was moving on, he was too, slower maybe. Glacial, even. 

Probably all the stuff Aomine posted was only lies. Maybe deep down, he was still hurt and angry at Kagami. And Kagami deserved that–not to be forgiven. But at least Aomine was trying not to let Kagami affected him anymore, and Kagami was proud of him for that. 

But, when Kagami met him in person, when the distance was less then thousands miles, when it was just only few feet, Kagami’s wall crumbled down. 

Because he was still drawn to Aomine. His body would automatically seek for him. Tried to reach out. To look. To touch. To feel. Even though he knew  he was no longer allowed. No longer welcomed. 

Though, Aomine let him sometimes. When others were still busy with their own world. He would let Kagami leaned on him. Or even exchanged soft smile with him. But Kagami told himself firmly that he couldn’t have more. Always draw back a moment later. Tried to be satisfied with what little he had. 

Because what had been broken between him and Aomine, it couldn’t be fixed. 


	6. Pink

Kagami had been with Aomine for years. He had explored every nook and cranny on his boyfriend’s body. He had figured out all of his sensitive spots, and also together, they had discovered as many kinks as possible.

Or so he thought.

Today was their anniversary. Kagami wasn’t really sure how many years though, he just remembered the date, but for this year, he wanted to do something playful. So, he followed Momoi and Kuroko’s suggestion to give Aomine a mock gift: a simple t-shirt with pink color. He giggled when he imagined Aomine wearing that shirt. The color would be so contrast with his dark skin. It would be ridiculous.

Kagami had never been so wrong in his whole life.

Because as Aomine sprawled all over the couch, with his relax expression, wearing the very same pink t-shirt Kagami just gave him, he didn’t look ridiculous at all.

Sure, the color contrasted with his skin, but it also complimented it. Gave Aomine a cute yet sexy vibe which Kagami couldn’t resist at all. And Kagami bought a shirt three size larger than Aomine’s usual one, he thought it would make him even more ridiculous, but nooo. The collar was slightly off, revealed Aomine’s perfect collarbone and it made him look so cuddly.

Kagami wanted to jump him. Kagami wanted to eat him because he looked like a chocolate strawberry ice cream. And Kagami couldn’t resist it any longer.

He approached his boyfriend, crawled on top of him and that successfully turned Aomine’s attention from the game he was playing in his DS to Kagami. He grinned and put his DS down almost immediately. “What?” Aomine asked, though Kagami bet he already knew what.

Kagami hummed and purred, hovering close. “I wanna do you. Now.”

Aomine chuckled. “What are you waiting for then? Strip me.”

Kagami smirked back but shook his head. “No. I will strip you, yes. But,” he paused to bite Aomine’s sharp jawline, “keep the t-shirt on.”

Aomine laughed but he tilted his head to give Kagami more access to his neck. “I don’t know that you like me in pink very much. I’ll use it often then.”

Kagami purred deeper. “What do you think about pink lingerie next?” he asked, and he could feel Aomine’s breath hitched when he gave a gentle suck on his neck.

“Deal.”

And with that, Kagami didn’t wait any longer to devour his boyfriend.


	7. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s the sexiest part of Aominecchi’s body?”

“What’s the sexiest part of Aominecchi’s body?”

“His elbows,” Kagami answered without hesitating. “And also his ankles.”

Clearly, Kise didn’t expect those. He blinked at Kagami. “Huh?”

Kagami, who was eating a big portion of cheese burger as usual, while texting Aomine from his phone, smiling like a lovesick person he was, didn’t even register Kise’s confusion.

“Yeah. His elbows and ankles are really sexy,” Kagami said again, still didn’t pay attention to Kise. He was busy sending annoying stickers to his boyfriend. Kise could see the whole conversation from where he sat. Aomine was being jealous about how Kagami had lunch with Kise while he had to stuck in Chemistry class for at least another hour and Kagami was still trying to calm Aomine down, said that he would make it up for dinner later. Kise never thought that Aomine and Kagami could be so lovey dovey, but he would save that curiosity for later. Now, he had more pressing matter.

Kise had known Aomine since junior high. He had seen him in tank top, shorts and even shirtless, and he was aware of the fact that Aomine was hot.  _But_ , he would never consider Aomine’s elbows and ankles as… sexy? Kagami sure had a very interesting point of view.

“How come his elbows and ankles are sexy?” Kise asked again, finished his parfait. It looked Kagami had finished texting with Aomine (or probably Aomine’s professor finally caught him texting) because he put his phone away and now stared at Kise.

“Because they are,” Kagami answered matter of factly. Then he noticed Kise’s confused expression, chuckled and decided to take pity on the blond. “Look, I know Daiki’s all wellbeing screams sexy,” he said, and Kise nodded, finally agreed on something, “but I just really like his elbows and ankles, okay? It all looks the best, especially when he’s doing his formless shoots. I always take a lot of pictures from the sideline whenever I’m not playing, or if I did play, Kuroko would do it for me. And his ankles… he’s the best at modelling for basketball shoes. He’s natural. Got it?”

Kise raised an eyebrow, then slowly shook his head, made Kagami laughed out loud. He then shrugged as he slurped his coke. “It’s okay. Not everyone got it. But you asked, so that’s my answer. Daiki’s sexiest part is his elbows, ankles and, of course, his eyes. But I think you’ll be more confused if I started to elaborate about his eyes, so let’s just drop it for now.”

Kise’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape when Kagami mentioned about Aomine’s eyes, but then he chuckled. “Okay. Right. Just drop this topic for now. Save it until I have someone I love as much as you two love each other and probably then I’ll understand.”

“Good idea.”


	8. Things I Realized About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この作品は [「Marry Me?」](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=64551185w)という黒大の同人誌をインスピレーションを受けました

“I like you, Kagami. Please go out with me?“ 

_Swoosh_. The three point shot Kagami did went in into the ring smoothly, and as he landed on the ground, he was about to turn around to face Aomine, ready to turn him down with, “Woa, sorry, dude. I don’t swing that way.”   
  
But his words died down on his throat when his eyes landed on Aomine, even before he managed to speak up.  
  
He realized two things then.

First, Aomine never said ‘please’ before. Not even when his life depended on it. But he just did.   
  
And second, Aomine was fidgeting. He was blushing slightly as he looked at Kagami–hard to tell though, because Kagami was a bit too far from him. And he also wore this forced smile that didn’t suit him at all. As if he knew that Kagami would turn him down. Like the unbeatable Aomine realized that Kagami would never return his feeling. And he just look so…  _broken hearted_.   
  
It tugged on Kagami’s heartstring.   
  
And instead, Kagami said, “Alright." 

* * *

Aomine was the one who initiated the first kiss between them.   
  
They were just done playing one on one and Kagami just finished his water bottle when Aomine reached out to him. Kagami assumed he would grab the water bottle. But instead, he reached for Kagami’s neck, pulled him closer to him and eliminate the space between them.   
  
Kagami could feel Aomine’s lips trembling against his. It was a close mouthed kiss. Beside the trembling, Aomine’s lips didn’t move at all, just pressed against Kagami’s. Kagami didn’t close his eyes, and this up close, he could see the blush on Aomine’s dark skin clearly.  
  
 _He has pretty eyelashes, huh…_  was what Kagami thought before Aomine pulled away.   
  
"Sorry,” he said. “I don’t really know how to–that’s my first kiss.”   
  
Again, Kagami realized two things.   
  
First, Aomine never said sorry before.  
  
Second, Aomine just gave his first kiss–the precious first kiss–to him. And Kagami didn’t feel like he deserved it. But Aomine still gave it to him anyway.   
  
“Do you like it?” Kagami asked. “Is that kiss okay?”   
  
The answer Kagami got was a blinding smile. This one suited him better. 

* * *

It was five years later now.   
  
Kagami woke up that morning, and found Aomine was still sleeping next to him. He still kept his blue hair short. And his eyelashes were just as pretty as back then.  
  
It was just a simple moment. Kagami woke up earlier than Aomine more often than not anyway.   
  
It had been five years since Aomine confessed to him on their third year of High School, on that court they still used to play one on one at, even until now. It had been five years since Aomine kissed him for the first time, and even though they had kissed so many times after then, that first kiss was so unforgettable for Kagami.   
  
Gently, Kagami reached out and caress Aomine’s cheek, made the bluehaired shifted a bit over the touch. Aomine always woke up slowly, stretched his body first before he finally opened his eyes. And when he finally did, Kagami stared into the deep of those blue irises.   
  
That time, Kagami realized one thing.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
The three words Kagami said made Aomine’s eyes went wide, and Kagami smiled.   
  
He just realized it now, but he knew he had fallen for Aomine long time ago. And he was glad he was finally the one who did something first between them. 


	9. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine should trust his gut more.

Aomine actually reluctant to go, but Momoi dragged him with a very threatening, “But it is your birthday, Dai-chan! You should have fun!” and he really didn’t have any choice.

He was twenty-five now, so there was really nothing to celebrate. And it was his day off after  _forever_ and he wanted to just sleep in all night long. Being a cop wasn’t easy. He needed his beauty rest.

But even the best cop couldn’t refuse his childhood friend, especially if said friend was someone like Momoi who always got what she wanted. So, Aomine did the most logical thing to do. He relented.

Though, he knew that he should trust his gut and stayed in all night. Because once he entered the restaurant, he saw a bunch of other people with colorful hair, but only one people with dark-red hair caught his attention. Aomine wanted to turn around and go home, fuck with what Momoi wanted, but the girl dragged him in. Wow, he didn’t know that she was that strong. (Or maybe deep down, Aomine didn’t really want to go away afterall).

“Happy birthday!!” everyone greeted him once he took a seat. Aomine wanted to sit down as far as possible from Kagami, but Kise–a jerk he was–pushed him away and Aomine got no choice but to sit down there.

“Don’t be so awkward!” Kise said. “I know you two didn’t get along really well during high school, but you’re adults already!”

Kagami chuckled and said, “Nah, don’t worry. Aomine and I were just a mistake,” while at the same time, too-tired-and-too-pissed-off Aomine blurted out, “Yeah. He’s also my ex-lover and I don’t really wanna be near him right now.”

Everyone got silent afterwards. Even Aomine and Kagami.

“We weren’t, uh, we weren’t in relationship,” Kagami broke the silent after a while. It didn’t sound like a statement though, there was a questioning tone there, as if he wasn’t sure himself.

And Aomine felt his heart broke again. He cleared his throat and forced out a chuckle. “Right. We weren’t. My bad. Just sex buddies. Not more.”

His confirmation made Kagami’s eyes flooded with relief and Aomine’s heart shattered into pieces now. So that was why they didn’t work out back then. Because Aomine thought they were in relationship, while Kagami never thought the same. He was the only one who thought that Kagami was his  _ex boyfriend_ , while he was just a sex buddy for Kagami.  _A mistake_.

Before anything could get more awkward, his phone went off, and he never been so relieved when he saw his boss’ name on the caller ID.

“Alright. Sorry, guys,” he said, quickly got up from his seat. “You just celebrate without me. Duty call. Thanks for the thought, anyway. See ya.”

And without waiting for anyone else to respond, Aomine was already out of the restaurant.

It had been two years, but it still hurt the same. Probably even more.  _Next time_ , Aomine tought,  _I should trust my gut more_.


	10. No Title

Aomine was so going to be the death of him.

Aomine was loud in bed, drove Kagami crazy everytime he let out a moan, or screamed Kagami’s name. Exposed his throat, threw a very seductive gaze over at Kagami everytime he moaned or groaned.

But Kagami knew that it was just a tease. Because he knew very well that Aomine was quiet when it mattered the most. Whenever Kagami managed to touch him just like he wanted, to fuck him just like he wanted, Aomine would go pliant.

And the quiet whisper of Kagami’s name that he let out as he came apart would be the death of him.


	11. No Title

Aomine was so annoying.

Because Kagami’s gaze always stray towards him no matter what. When he just entered the room. When they were in crowd. When someone else was speaking and Aomine was listening. Kagami would always look at him no matter what. As if Aomine was a huge and strong magnet for his eyes.

Kagami tried to stop it before it became a habit—as staring was rude no matter how rude Aomine as a person in general—but he guessed it was already too late. His eyes would always catch Aomine’s movements, and then ingrained it all to his brain.

The smiles. The laughters. The soft expression he wore whenever he talked to Nigou when he thought nobody was looking.

It was annoying for Kagami because  _he needed to stop_.

But Kagami was glad he never stopped. Because now Aomine was his husband, and he was  _allowed_  to stare whenever he wanted, as long as he wanted.

The sleepy frown he had when he woke up in the morning. The smile he showed only for Kagami when he talked to him. The way he looked as he came apart under or on top of Kagami.

Now, instead of an annoyance, it was a privilege that Kagami would treasure his whole life.


	12. No Title

Both Aomine and Kagami would say that their favorite outfits from others was when the other only wear old t-shirts and sweatpants. When the others looked the most comfortable.

“Daiki stole my t-shirts most of the times though,” Kagami said, though chuckled fondly while Aomine shrugged without showing any guilts.

“What can I say, his clothes are comfy. He’s slightly bigger than me so all are comfy. His clothes smells nice too.”

“That’s because I wash it regularly, Aho.”

Aomine smirked. “Though,” he added, “I love seeing Taiga when he’s naked as well. He has a great b–”

Kagami smacked Aomine’s head before he could continue that sentence. “Keep this interview PG-13, dumbass.”

ー  _Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga Interview with Basketball Monthly, May 2018._


	13. No Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out also my work from tumblr: [Three Words That Changed Aomine's Life Forever](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/158969051149/three-words-that-changed-aomines-life-forever). Because somehow I can not move that piece here.

He was standing there. Eyes as blue as the deepest ocean. Wearing that cocky smirk Taiga always wanted to wipe it off of his face by kissing him.

It had been… what? Ten? Twelve years? Well, Taiga knew he had moved on. What he didn’t expect was that, the feeling he thought was forgotten would come back, full force. Like it had just been dormant all this time, and what it took to wake it up just by the very presence of Aomine Daiki.

“Papa!”

The voice pulled Taiga back to reality. Daiki turned around and kneeled down to catch the little girl who had the same blue eyes as her father, and the same shade hair color. The girl smiled prettily and Taiga turned his gaze away.

Daiki was never for him back then. And he was not for him even now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
